1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail mounting mechanism, and more particularly, to a slide rail mounting mechanism applicable to carried objects with different lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a slide rail assembly at least comprises a first rail and a second rail. Wherein, the second rail can be moved to be at a retrieve position or an extension position relative to the first rail. The second rail is configured to mount a carried object, such as a chassis, drawer or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,979 B1 discloses a slide rail assembly. As shown in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,979 B1, a rail element of the slide rail assembly has a plurality of L-shaped slots 16 for mounting a plurality of corresponding mounting posts 14 of a chassis. Generally, when mounting the chassis by the above arrangement, the chassis must be lifted up to be right above the rail element, the mounting posts of the chassis are then aligned to all the L-shaped slots for mounting in a vertical drop-in manner, and the chassis is further moved horizontally. As such, the chassis can be mounted on the rail element without tools. However, such mounting method must align all of the mounting posts to all of the L-shaped slots. The slide rail assemble is applicable to the chassis with different lengths (for example, a longer chassis can has three mounting posts for mounting on the rail element, and a shorter chassis can has two mounting posts for mounting on the rail element), but it is not convenient to mount the chassis in the vertical drop-in manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,967 B2 discloses another slide rail assembly. As shown in FIG. 9 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,967 B2, a rail element of the slide rail assembly has a plurality of receiving slots 16 substantially in a U shape, for mounting a plurality of corresponding mounting posts 14 of a chassis. Generally, when mounting the chassis by the above arrangement, the chassis must be lifted up to be right above the rail element, and the mounting posts are then aligned to the receiving slots for mounting in a vertical drop-in manner. Since the receiving slots on the rail element are U-shaped slots, when a front end of the chassis is pressed by an external force, a rear end of the chassis may be tilted up. Therefore, when using the U-shaped receiving slot, an elastic engagement element is usually provided for one of the receiving slots. Through holding the mounting post of the chassis by the engagement element for preventing detachment of the mounting post from the receiving slot, stability of mounting the chassis to the rail element can be improved. However, when the chassis is going to be detached from the rail element, the user must apply a force to keep the engagement element outside the receiving slot, such that the chassis can be detached from the rail element. The above release operation is inconvenient. On the other hand, such design is mainly applicable to a chassis with a certain specification. When mounting a shorter chassis, since the receiving slot at a rear end of the rail element is in a U shape without any blocking feature, the rear end of the chassis may be tilted up when the front end of the chassis is pressed by an external force.
Therefore, the present invention is provided for solving the problems.